bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anki Lilith
Anki Lilith (闇鬼リリス, Ririsu Anki lit. Dark Demon of The Night), more commongly refered to as Lily (リリー, Rirī lit. Lily Flower), is a Tenshi - hybrid, coming from a Tenshi father and a Human mother. After her faher abandoned her and her other when she was merely a baby as he was not allowed to say with his family, her mother died later on from an unknown illness when Lily was 2 years old, ever since then she was raised by her uncle Ariel Lilith, a Fallen Tenshi and accompanies him ever since. Appearance Lily is a petite looking young female in the age of 19, her face is also seen without any expressions, simply emotionless, she has beautiful pupiless grayish silver eyes with notable eyelashes and a somewhat tired look in her eyes, her short, bob-cut hair, has two inch-thick stripes in the front that reach her shoulders and go slightly pass them. Lily's prefered attire is a mid thigh length blue white dress with a blue vest over it that looks similar to a skirt with very long sleeves, dark buttons lined on each side of the vest, a navy blue tie that reaches to her stomach and finally thigh length boots that are folded at the top with a resemblance to stockings. Because of her inherited Tenshi blood, Lily has two black wings that can sprout from her back, however, she keeps them concealed while in public. Personality Lily is incapable of speech, in other words mute, as a result she finds it hard to communicate with people who are unfamiliar and/or can't perform sign language, or simply don't know, so in order to communicate with people who sign language is useless with, she commonly writes what she intends to say on a small chalkboard with a white chalk to communicate with others, which serves as a sort of running gag. She is mostly emotionless and doesn't do much facial expressions, remaining with the same, tired looking, unchanged expression. While she may appear emotionless she does show traits typical to a girl, such as a liking to cute things, primarily fluffy animals. Lily has a sweet tooh, as such, has a great fondness for candy and sweets, and is seen very often with a piece of candy or anything that is sweet. She loves her uncle, Ariel, deeply for raising her from a very young age and taking care of her, Lily follows her uncle's orders and instructions without hesitation. Ariel is also the one who trained her for battle in both her Human and Tenshi capabilities, thus he is also considered her mentor. Equipment Chalkboard: A small chalkboard that Lily writes on it what she wants to say in order to communicate with people who don't know any sign language. It is small enough for Lily to keep it inside her vest and pull it out whenever she needs it, it comes with a chalk to draw on it. Powers & Abilities Incomplete Manifestation of Wisdom: Having been taught about Wisdom by her uncle, Ariel, Lily was able of learning how to control Wisdom, however, she, like her uncle, failed to come into full harmony but still gained power from Wisdom even when incomplete. Hagoromo (衣, literally meaning Angel's Raiment): Tenshi Ippo Master: Jigen (じげん'', literally meaning Celestial Manifestation of Being''): Kenmei Kōsaku Expert: Keen Intellect: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Agility: Trivia *Lily's appearance is based off Echo from Pandora Hearts. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Tenshi Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character